


Visual Learning

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Bruce helps a classmate study (no, not like that.)





	Visual Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11!

“Thank you so much again for coming,” Y/N told Bruce for the tenth time after walking in her door. “You’re a lifesaver, sweet pea.” He was distracted by her low-cut shimmery sweater, but managed to speak without sounding like a complete idiot.

“Yeah, no problem.”

Y/N was the only person in his Kinesiology 302 class that he could brave speaking to for any extended length of time. It seemed like half the students in their graduating class were headstrong pushers, and the other half were the ones who got pushed over. Y/N was the only instance of middle ground- she was sweet, soft-spoken, but fiercely intelligent, and he’d seen her take charge of a situation like she was appointed by the professor himself to do so.

She was older than him by a couple of years – twenty-three to his nineteen – but so was everyone else in his class. While the other students liked to tease him for his age, she said he reminded of her of her younger brother, only smarter, and cuter, and if that wasn’t the greatest thing he’d heard from a pretty girl yet, he didn’t know what was. He already had his astrophysics degree and was currently working towards his medical doctorate, and after struggling to make friends all his life, she was a breath of fresh air.

“I honestly can’t believe they’re testing us on muscular anatomy _again_. Like this we didn’t get it the first two times.”

Y/N rummaged around on her messy coffee table (that had, at some point, become her study table and rarely held any coffee). “There are energy drinks in the fridge,” she commented. ‘I know you don’t really drink them, but it’s already midnight…”

She trailed off and cursed under her breath about not being able to find her blue sharpie. Bruce, knowing he was welcome to her stash of food that he didn’t allow himself at his own dorm room, sought out a honey-oat granola bar. Y/N exclaimed that she had found it, and when he turned around after unwrapping his snack, he nearly choked.

The sparkly green sweater was now draped over the arm of the couch. Y/N was standing in a lavender bra, scribbling on her bare shoulder. He noticed her leggings were the muscle-pattern ones that she wrote all over for the last test- she was a visual learner, and she wore those for a week last time.

A coughing fit seized the young scientist, and he turned back to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Y/N must have noticed the granola bar he held, because she called after him. “Yeah, you’ve gotta be careful with those, they’re pretty dry!”

Bruce downed two full glasses before he turned away from the kitchen wall. By now Y/N had marked and labelled both arms, and was peering into the reflection of her T.V. to write on her neck.

“It’s pretty hard to write backwards,” she commented, unaware of the deep flush that burned on Bruce’s cheeks. “Could you get my back? I was going to use the red one, it’s right on the textbook.”

He retrieved the pen, and, with nervous hands, found and traced her trapezius, trying not to let the warm, soft skin under his fingers make him lightheaded. If she noticed his clammy touch, she said nothing as she continued working on her front. She muttered the names of the muscle groups she worked on as she went, and when he announced shakily that he was finished, the scent of her perfume swirling in his head, she thanked him shortly, asking him to help quiz her.

They spent the rest of the evening running over flash cards, and in the drag of correcting her and reading off definitions, he forgot most of his nervousness. He fell asleep for an hour or so, maybe, on the couch, sometime in the early hours, and before he knew it Y/N was waking him for class.

~

The test was peer graded in-class, and Y/N skipped up to him as the professor released them, beaming as she presented a 96%.

She ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When she pulled back, there was a sparkle in her eyes that told him she knew damn well exactly what she had been doing. Her smile was dazzling and taunting.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, sweet pea. Maybe you could help me with the next segment, too, after break?”

She flounced away from him, out of the classroom door, leaving him a red, sputtering mess as he looked between the class schedule and the empty doorway.

_January 15 - Martin Luther King, Jr. Day (Observed)_

_January 16 - Sessions Resume_

_Proposed Schedule:_

_Human Reproductive System_


End file.
